


Floriography

by petrovacharm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrovacharm/pseuds/petrovacharm
Summary: San's dream to open up his own flower store has become a reality thanks to the support and love of his boyfriend Wooyoung. Wanting to pay him back, San finds his own ways to show Wooyoung how thankful he is for him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Round One





	Floriography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/gifts).

> Prompt #51: ''A and B owning a flower store together''.
> 
> This fic was written for my favorite toll gremlin, whom I have gifted it too.  
Thanks for putting up with me ♥.

On Monday, the bell rang as the front door of their store opened, welcoming their very first customer.

“Welcome to _Happy Petals_, how may I help you?” San asked as the lady approached the cash register.

“Hello, I’m not sure what kind of flowers I want to get. It’s for a friend that has been through a lot of hardships and could use some cheering up..”

San nodded thoughtfully. He ran through his mental catalogue of flowers and their meanings, trying to figure out the perfect one.

“Yellow roses would be a good choice. They symbolize friendship and caring for the other person. You could pair it with Queen Anne’s lace, which represents sanctuary,” he explained.

He grabbed both kinds of flowers to show the customer how they’d look together. As soon as he held them next to each other, he realized it didn’t look complete. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a bunch of white gerbera daisies.

“These gerbera daisies represent cheerfulness, while the white color specifically also represents purity and innocence.”

The lady smiled. “That’d be perfect all together. I’d like a bouquet of those three, please.”

“It’ll take me a few minutes to arrange it.”

She nodded and started to walk around the store, leaving San by himself so that he could arrange the bouquet. After finishing arranging it, he wrapped the bouquet and tied some yellow and white ribbons around the base.

“Excuse me ma’am, your bouquet is ready.”

As soon as she saw it, a smile appeared on her face.

“Oh she will absolutely love that! Thank you so much, dear.”

The lady paid and when she had left the shop, the bell signaling it, San ran to the ‘_employees only_’ door, opened it and squealed when Wooyoung met his eyes.

“We just had our first customer!”

Before he knew it, Wooyoung had San’s arms around his neck and San had hidden his face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around San’s waist to hold him tightly.

“I’m so proud of you, babe. Your dream is becoming a reality and I couldn’t be happier that I get to share it with you,” he whispered into San’s hair.

He felt San’s arms tightening slightly and he tightened his as well, pushing their bodies together. He pressed a kiss to the top of San’s head, wanting to express how proud he was of him with more than just words.

San pulled his head back just far enough so that he was able to look Wooyoung in the eyes.

“I couldn’t have done it without you. You’ve supported me, my dream, for so many years and I don’t know how I can ever express my gratitude fully..”

Wooyoung smiled softly.

“Just being here with you, sharing my life with you, is all I need in life. As long as I have that, I’ll be happy.”

“I’m going to remind you every day how thankful I am for you,” San proclaimed.

And so he did.

The next day, Wooyoung found a cluster of pink hydrangeas tied together with a white ribbon on his desk. A card bearing San’s handwriting was attached to the ribbon.

“_Pink hydrangeas symbolize heartfelt emotions and also express gratitude for being understood._”

A soft smile appeared on Wooyoung’s face as his fingers carefully caressed the petals. He walked to the front of the store, still holding the cluster of flowers in his hand, and wrapped his hand around San’s hip when he reached him.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, he whispered a _thank you_.

“You’re welcome, babe.”

Wooyoung grabbed a small vase from a cupboard, filled it with water, and placed the flowers in it before walking back to his desk in the back area and placing the vase on it.

On Wednesday, an orange lily was lying on his desk. Another little card was attached to a yellow ribbon that was tied around the stem.

“_Orange lilies symbolize passion. To me, they symbolize the passion and love we share, for which I am forever grateful._”

He placed it in the vase that was already holding the pink hydrangeas he had received the day before, smiling at it as he did so.

Later that day, when the store was empty, he hugged San from behind, placing his chin on his shoulder. San’s arms covered his and they stood there, in the middle of the store, for a few minutes. Neither of them said a word. All they needed was the other’s touch and the comfort it brought.

On Thursday, a single sunflower was waiting for him. A green ribbon, weaving through a hole in the attached card, was tied around the stem.

“_Sunflowers symbolize adoration and dedication. I know that you know I adore you, but I wanted to explicitly tell you, baby. I have never adored someone as much as I adore you and will never adore someone as much. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’m never leaving you._”

A tear slipped down Wooyoung’s cheek. He considered himself the luckiest man in the world to have someone as amazing as San adore him this much.

He was holding the sunflower in his hand when the door separating the back area from the store front opened and San entered the back area.

Seeing the wet trail on Wooyoung’s cheek, San quickly walked over and covered Wooyoung’s hand with his own. He lifted Wooyoung’s chin with his other hand.

“Please don’t cry, my love,” he murmured before softly pressing his lips against Wooyoung’s.

Their lips pressed against each other over and over again, yet the kiss stayed quite innocent, neither of them deepening it. When they separated, San pressed a kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead before trailing his lips across his cheek, kissing away the last remnant of the tear that had trailed down it.

On Friday, a variegated tulip with a purple ribbon and another card attached to its stem was waiting for him.

“_Tulips such as these, with more than one color, symbolize beautiful eyes because of their color patterns. Your deep, beautiful brown eyes can see into my soul. You know exactly what I’m feeling, what I’m thinking just by looking into mine. The stunning, deep tone of brown reminds me of the comfort you bring me, the feeling of home that you give me, and I could drown in your eyes every day._”

Wooyoung placed the tulip into the vase that was holding all the other flowers and walked to the front of the store.

San was already waiting for him, leaning against the cash register. As soon as he saw Wooyoung entering the front area, he opened up his arms for him.

Wooyoung immediately walked over to San, wanting to be held. A soft _thank you_ leaving his lips.

San hugged him tightly before putting his hands on Wooyoung’s shoulders and pushing him away slightly. He placed a kiss on Wooyoung’s forehead before slowly but surely trailing his lips down.

As soon as San’s lips touched his skin, Wooyoung closed his eyes. It was only a second or two later before San’s lips lightly trailed across his closed eyelids. First the left one, then the right one.

“My soul is yours, please know that.”

Wooyoung nodded his head gently.

“And mine is yours.”

On Saturday, there was no flower waiting for him on his desk. Feeling a little disappointed and sad, he pouted his lips before sitting down in his desk chair.

An hour passed and he had yet to see San. From what he could tell, it had been an incredibly busy day. The bell at the entrance had been ringing constantly, signaling customers entering and leaving the store.

Lunchtime was fast approaching and just like on any other day, they would close the store for forty-five minutes to eat together.

He closed the flower auction website he had been browsing. San had talked about wanting to expand the selection of flowers they had in their store so he had been doing some research.

When he walked through the door and entered the front area of the store, San was already waiting for him, a red rose in his hand.

“My love, I’m sorry this wasn’t waiting for you on your desk this morning. I wanted to give it to you in person. Wanted to tell you in person what it means. I hope you can forgive me.”

Wooyoung nodded his head, shock visible on his face, before quickly walking over to San. As soon as he was standing in front of San, San’s left hand cupped his cheek and Wooyoung covered it with his own right hand.

“Red roses stand for true love, romance, passion, and desire. You _are_ the love of my life, Jung Wooyoung. There is nothing in this universe that could change that. I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone or anything.”

While San was speaking, his thumb had started to caress Wooyoung’s cheekbone. When San had finished, Wooyoung turned his head slightly, leaning into San’s palm, and pressed a kiss to it, his lips lingering for a second or two.

His free hand covered San’s hand that was holding onto the rose.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve the love you’ve shown me the past few days, let alone the past few years, but I will never take it for granted. I will never take _you_ for granted. You mean the world to me Sani and I love you more than words can express.”

San pressed a kiss to Wooyoung’s lips.

“When we’re home, I’m going to show you just how much I love you. I’m going to show you exactly how beautiful you are to me, baby,” he murmured against Wooyoung’s lips.

Wooyoung, nodding his head unconsciously, murmured a “please do” back against San’s lips before deepening the kiss.

San indulged him for a few minutes, before he slowly pulled away, pecking Wooyoung’s lips one last time.

“We need to eat some lunch, baby. Let’s do that before we both starve and can’t even go home anymore,” he grinned slightly.

Wooyoung blushed, but acquiesced and they walked towards the back area where they boiled some water to add to their ramen.

Before he knew it, it was 5PM and it was time to close the store. He walked to the front door and flipped the ‘Open’ sign so that the side bearing the word ‘Closed’ was visible to any potential customer walking by.

He locked the door and walked back towards the cash register where San was counting the money they had made today. After San was done counting it, he put it in an envelope and gave it to Wooyoung to put it in the safe they had in the back.

Wooyoung walked to the back area and quickly put the money in the safe. He would bring everything to the bank during the next week, when it was the end of the month.

San had walked into the back area as well and was waiting for Wooyoung to finish up so that they could walk home together, their apartment only being two blocks away from the store.

Walking outside through the back door, San locked it after both of them had left the store, securing it until they would be back on Monday morning.

He took hold of Wooyoung’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“Let’s go home, baby.”

San opened their front door and locked it again when they were both inside of their apartment. Wooyoung was waiting for him and tangled their fingers together again as soon as San had dropped the keys on the little side table next to the door.

San smiled at him tenderly and that was all the encouragement Wooyoung needed to start walking to their bedroom, their entangled hands ensuring that San would follow him immediately.

When they had reached their bedroom, both standing at the end of their bed, San pulled Wooyoung towards him gently. He kept their hands entangled, using his free hand to delicately brush the back of his knuckles against Wooyoung’s cheek.

Leaning forward, he tenderly pressed their lips together. He felt Wooyoung breathe out a soft sigh of content and smiled against his lips.

He untangled their hands and lowered the hand that was up against Wooyoung’s cheek, using both of them to gingerly lift up Wooyoung’s shirt a bit, thumbs brushing against the soft skin of his tummy.

“Can I take this off?”

Wooyoung nodded and lifted up his arms, allowing San to take off his shirt. As soon as San had done so, he brought his hands to his own shirt and took it off as well, wanting their skin to touch as much as possible.

He took hold of Wooyoung’s hips and gently walked him back towards the bed. When the back of Wooyoung’s knees hit the bed, he sat down on it and scooted backwards, making room for San to join him.

San crawled on the bed and sat up on his knees in between Wooyoung’s spread thighs. He lowered his hands to said thighs and started rubbing his hands up and down them.

“You are so gorgeous, my love. I am the luckiest man in the world.”

Wooyoung had to blush and lowered his head, not looking San in the eyes. Placing his hands further up the bed, San leaned forward, forcing Wooyoung to lean back further, ultimately lowering himself to lie down on his back.

San hovered above him, leaning down on his forearms which he had placed next to Wooyoung’s head.

“I love how shy you still are when I compliment you, even after all these years.”

The blush on Wooyoung’s cheeks deepened, but he did look up into San’s eyes now.

“I can’t help it… You make me feel so beautiful, more than I sometimes believe I deserve..”

San leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

“Can I show you how beautiful you are to me?”

Pressing their lips together again, Wooyoung nodded softly, breathing out a _yes_ against San’s lips.

San deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with Wooyoung’s as soon as Wooyoung had permitted him access. He took the lead, exploring Wooyoung’s mouth, extracting soft little moans and gasps from him and treasuring them.

One of his hands had trailed down Wooyoung’s body and was holding onto his hip, guiding the movements of Wooyoung’s body when things started to get more heated.

Wooyoung’s arms were wrapped around San’s neck, holding onto him tightly, not allowing him to separate their lips any time soon.

San had to grin against Wooyoung’s lips, loving how clingy he became when he was aroused. He kissed him again, his tongue curling around Wooyoung’s. He pressed their hips together at the same time, eliciting a loud moan from him as their erections rubbed together, evidence of how much they each wanted the other.

“Let’s get rid of our jeans, okay baby?”

A needy _please_ left Wooyoung’s lips and he let go of San’s neck so that San could take both of their jeans off.

San leaned back and did just that, but also took off both of their boxers, wanting their skin to touch everywhere.

Wooyoung’s hard cock sprang up against his stomach as soon as San took off his boxers and he lifted an arm to his face, covering his eyes. He was biting his bottom lip subconsciously and San couldn’t resist the temptation, leaning forward and using his own lips and teeth to pull it free.

“Please don’t hide your beautiful face, baby,” he said, before kissing Wooyoung again.

Wooyoung nodded his head softly before kissing San again, rolling his hips up into San’s at the same time, making both of them moan.

Using his right hand, San took hold of Wooyoung’s left thigh and lifted it up, wrapping it around his own hip before rolling their hips together again.

Wooyoung threw his head back, baring his neck and San attached his lips to it, sucking a hickey into it.

“Now there’ll be no doubt that you’re mine when people see us together,” he whispered into Wooyoung’s ear.

“I’ve _always_ been yours San.”

San growled into Wooyoung’s ear and quickly reached towards the nightstand, opening the drawer and grabbing the lube. He put it next to them on the bed. 

Trailing his hands up Wooyoung’s thighs, his fingertips barely touching the skin, he leaned up towards Wooyoung’s ear again.

“You have no idea how wrapped around your little finger I am, I’d do anything for you.”

Wooyoung pulled San’s face towards his own and kissed him again.

“Show me, _please_.”

San nodded and pressed another kiss against Wooyoung’s lips before reaching out for the lube, opening the bottle and putting some on the fingers of his left hand. He rubbed it between his fingers for a little bit, warming it up so it wouldn’t be too cold.

As soon as he deemed it to be warm enough he used his right hand to lift Wooyoung’s left thigh up again and wrapped it around his hips once more, giving him better access to his hole.

He pressed his index finger against Wooyoung’s hole, softly rubbing the rim in order to get Wooyoung to relax a bit. A few seconds later he felt him relaxing and gently pressed the finger in, the lube easing the way.

Wooyoung arched his back and a moan slipped from his throat.

Pressing his finger in and out, San quickly noticed that Wooyoung was ready for more. Pulling his finger almost entirely out, he lined up his middle finger next to it and pushed both of them in.

He gave Wooyoung a moment to catch his breath before he started thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he did in order to loosen Wooyoung up more. He purposefully avoided that sensitive place inside of him, not wanting him to come too quickly.

Before he knew it, Wooyoung was whining in the back of his throat, asking for another finger. Not wanting to disappoint, he pulled his fingers back and lined up his ring finger to join them, pushing all three in after a second. As soon as all three were inside of Wooyoung, he started spreading his fingers again to open him up enough for his cock.

A minute later and Wooyoung was practically begging for it.

“Please San, I need _more_…”

San leaned forward and kissed him.

“You’re ready for my cock, love?”

Wooyoung nodded his head quickly, heavy-lidded eyes looking up at San.

Taking his fingers out of Wooyoung, San grabbed the bottle of lube again and put some more on his fingers, before wrapping them around his cock to spread the lube around it. He wiped his fingers off on the comforter after he was done.

He took hold of Wooyoung’s other thigh, lifting it up to wrap it around his hips as well. Grabbing his own cock, he lined it up with Wooyoung’s hole. He looked up at Wooyoung once more for permission, which was given freely, before pushing inside.

Knowing Wooyoung’s preferences, he pushed inside until he bottomed out, his hipbones resting against the back of Wooyoung’s thighs.

He waited with moving again until Wooyoung told him he was good to go.

A minute or so later, Wooyoung whispered a _please move_. So San did.

He started thrusting in and out, using his right hand to push Wooyoung’s left thigh up towards him to create a better angle.

Wooyoung arched his back and San slipped his left hand under his lower back to support him.

As the minutes passed by, he sped up his thrusts and used a bit more strength. Sensing that Wooyoung needed more, he unwrapped Wooyoung’s other thigh from his hip and pushed it up towards Wooyoung as well. In this position, holding onto the back of Wooyoung’s thighs, he could thrust harder, which Wooyoung had been asking for.

He had not yet been able to reach his prostate though, but knew just how to do that. Leaning forward, he pressed Wooyoung’s thighs even further towards him, almost bending him in half, until his face was hovering above Wooyoung’s again, allowing him to kiss him.

As soon as he had moved his body, a wail left Wooyoung’s mouth and San knew he had found his prostate.

He grinned against Wooyoung’s lips and kept his thrusts even, allowing him to press against that spot over and over again.

In the meantime, Wooyoung had wrapped his arms around San’s neck, needing to hold onto something.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Wooyoung was coming loudly and untouched, the stimulation to his prostate and his cock rubbing up against San’s stomach enough for him to reach his peak.

He threw his head back once more and San latched onto it, sucking another hickey into it while thrusting even harder and faster into Wooyoung, prolonging his orgasm and chasing his own.

Before he knew it, he felt that tingling feeling in his lower stomach and he came inside Wooyoung only two thrusts later.

He weakly thrust a couple more times to prolong his own orgasm before he collapsed onto Wooyoung, who tightened his arms around San’s neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both of them trying to catch their breath and enjoying the other’s closeness.

Oversensitivity was starting to creep up on Wooyoung though so he started wiggling. San understood the hint and leaned up a bit, taking hold of the base of his own cock before gently pulling out.

Wooyoung winced a bit and San apologized quickly, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Wooyoung whispered against his lips before smiling at him adoringly.

“I’m going to get a wet washcloth to clean you up, okay?” San said.

Wooyoung nodded, a blush reaching his cheeks once more.

San walked to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with some warm water. When he had reached the bed again, he leaned over Wooyoung and cleaned up his stomach first before reaching between his cheeks to clean him up there.

As he did that, Wooyoung had lifted an arm up and over his eyes again, feeling a bit embarrassed.

San put the washcloth on the floor once he had finished and took hold of Wooyoung’s arm, uncovering his face again.

Their eyes met and he smiled affectionately at Wooyoung. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to his lips.

He leaned back a bit so that he could look Wooyoung in the eyes.

“I love you, baby,” he told him, a tender smile on his face.

Wooyoung smiled up at him fondly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ♥.


End file.
